One type of connector that mounts on a circuit board, includes two longitudinally-extending columns of contacts with the columns being laterally spaced apart, each contact having an upper portion that engages contacts of a mating device, and each contact having a lower portion with a termination end that presses against a circuit board trace. One example of such a connector is a connector that is used with smart cards that have two columns of contact pads on their lower surface. Another type of connector that has two columns of contacts and is mounted on a circuit board, is a track ball device of the type described in PCT/EP 02/02778. Many of these connectors are mounted on circuit boards of limited area such as a circuit board of a portable telephone. Previously, a connector of predetermined length and width occupied an area on the circuit board that was a large portion of such length and width. This left a smaller area on the circuit board for holding multiple traces and components. A connector with at least two longitudinally-extending and laterally-spaced columns of contacts having termination ends that engage circuit board traces, that occupied a minimum space on the circuit board so more circuit board space was available for other traces to route signals or for components, would be of value.